Pokemon The Missing
by PKMNMasterRed12
Summary: It was a normal day at school until Ash Ketchum goes missing it is 3 years and he is still missing. Will his friends find him or is he long gone? Contains amourshipping.
Pokemon The Aura Wielders: A Pokemon Fan-fiction

Summary: Ash Ketchum returns when he disappears for 5 years now 16 he returns when he senses that his friends are in trouble when they get captured by the team that faded 10 years ago TEAM Z! What will happen? Will he save them or is he too late? Find out when you read this! With Amourshipping and ninjawheelingshipping. Adventure/Romance

Ash-16

Lloyd-16

Renna-15

Serena- 15

Misty-14

May-14

Max-12

Dawn-15

Brock-16

Cillan- 16

Iris-15

Clement-15

Bonnie-12

Red- 18

Leaf -18

Gary-16

 **Chapter 1 The Truth**

Well it's been 5 years don't you think Lucario? Asks the Raven haired boy.

Hey Ash yells Lloyd with his Charizard. Ash looks over to Lloyd. I remember the day I left them.

Flashback: WAIT WHAT?! YOUR LEAVING! Yells Lloyd with Charmander. If that that I'm coming with you. OK then said Ash.

Real: "Umm Ash" says Lloyd. I think your phone is ringing. Its Serena but ash ended it. I can't let her know were here.

Lloyd says now she is calling me. WE GOTTA GO ASH! We both fly to pallet it's on fire. Lloyd lands a voice says well, well, well if isn't the great Lloyd. Where is your little friend Ash?

I don't know says Lloyd.

Then let's battle. Go Blastoise!

Help out Charizard! Use flamethrower! Block with Water Gun! What was that?! Yells Ash!That must be Charizard ash says as he throws on his hood.

Ash runs to where he saw the flame. He gets there to see Charizard and Lloyd knocked down. Ash is then in shocked when Lloyd is beating down. Ash sees Blastoise a girl says ash get ready to be beaten just like Lloyd.

But to the girls surprise she got beaten by Ash's Gallade. It's not over Ash! Yes, it is! Gengar use hypnosis yells Ash.

I don't think so. Suck it up band. As the band sucks up hypnosis and fires it back at Ash. So you're in team Z as well said ash. Do you know about this Ash? Asked Lloyd. I don't want to talk about it right now Lloyd. Said Ash.

So join back with us Ashura said Zinnia.

I would never do that sis. You come back with me Says ash. I would never lil brother. RETREAT TEAM Z! Exclaims Armageddon the leader of Team z.

After them Metagross says ash. You to Charizard! Yells Lloyd. As they fly they get attacked by Skarmory and Pidgeot. As they walk in they see their friends then figure out it was a hologram!

Well well well what do we have here? Then they turn around to see Armageddon and Zinnia confronting them. Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum who escaped and broke the spell.

What is he talking about Ash? Questions Lloyd. Well I was in team z once and barely escaped out of there. What for REAL?! Exclaims Lloyd. Yeah and they want what I took from them back. What did you take? Asked Lloyd. This.

Ash sends out a Pokemon. Zyyyyy says Zygarde. I'll come back if you let them go says ash. Fine it's a deal let the children go Zinnia says Armageddon. Then they let them go. Who are you? asks may. I am Ashura champion of Orre region.

You sound familiar to us says Serena. Well I don't know you little girl said Ash.

Why you little! Yells Serena. Your worthless in battle. Oh yah! Yeah. Let the battle begin! Yells Clement. Go Greninja, help out Pangoro! Greninja surf! Pangoro hammer arm. Greninja attack misses but Pangoro hit his hammer arm. You OK buddy? See who's stronger now? Ash puts head down. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! Yells ash. W-w-what did you say?! says Serena. Greninja Use power up punch! Then he turned into ash Greninja and does one hit faint to Pangoro. Then he pulls off cloak. "You grew stronger since we last met Serena" as he said while he took his cloak and hood off and droped it to the ground.

Then Max and Bonnie's mouth just opens in shock, may, dawn, iris and misty is in terrible shock, Brock, Cilan and clement are happy his friend has returned and Serena is in shock that the man in front of her that Ashura is Ash that was missing for 5 years. Everyone yells in shock Ash?! One and only says ash while smirking.

"Move it Lloyd! Let's find team Z" said Ash. "Wait why did you leave ash why did you leave me?!" Questions Serena. "For your own good now go to Pallet or Viridian. Move it Lloyd." Says Ash.

"Stay there Ketchum we want the story says Brock."

"Sorry no can do Greninja smokescreen go time". As that happens a portal opens up. "What the?!" Then Ash and Lloyd get sucked up. ASH! Exclaims Everyone.

 **Chapter 2: The mirror realm**

"Where are we?" Questions Lloyd.

"No idea" says Ash.

"Whoa Lloyd over there! Points in a direction look there's my Riolu evolving! And your Charmander to Charmelon" says Ash.

Then a portal opens with a moment where a ralts evolves to kirlia then Gallade,

Just then a portal opened "well see all your memories together" No it can't be exclaiming Ash.

What is it? Then a portal opens and ash and Lloyd about to go out then Lloyd jumps but then ash closes the portal what the what are you doing? But it was too late it closed and Serena was left crying with the other girls.

 **Chapter 3: The Truth about Ash's Father**

Sorry Lloyd it's for your own good says Ash.

As for you who are you? Then the man uncloaks himself. D-d-d-dad?! Exclaims ash. That's right son. Look at this it's the memories of us together now join me says ash's father. NEVER I STAND BY MY FRIENDS SIDE!

Very well bomb plat in 10 seconds. What are you crazy dad? I will die along with my son says ash's father. Nooooooooooooo! Then the whole realm explodes.

Earh where am I am I dead?! Exclaims ash. No we saved you. What the-. Arceus, Mewtwo, Giritina?! "Yep that's us" says the legendary. I to get back to my friends. No not yet Ashura Knight. Fine wait Ashura what?! That is your name for now OK.? Alright Arceus.

 **Chapter 4: Serena's Revenge**

"Why Lloyd why did you leave him in there?!" Says Serena.

"He kicked me out you have to believe me Serena, I wouldn't leave him ever". Says Lloyd calmly.


End file.
